Happy New Year, Gohan
by thelovebugy
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot taking place in New Years Eve from Gohan's point of view. GV Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. All credit goes to Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation, and FUNimation Productions, Ltd. I also do not own the song "She's so high" by Kurt Nilsen. All rights to this song go to Kurt Nilsen and his associates. I own nothing! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's blood, flesh and bone

No tucks or silicone

She's touch smell sight taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen

I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen

'Just like an angel,' I think. 'Humor, wit, and intelligence all wrapped into one beautiful package. Everyone is surrounding her, but she seems so lonely… She smiles, but her eyes show only sadness… I want to help, but why should she associate with me…?'

cause she's so high

High above me

She's so lovely

She's so high

High above me

Like Cleopatra, Joan of arc, or Aphrodite

She's so high

High above me

I turn around. There is no way Mr. Satan's infamous daughter would have any sort of relationship exceeding the "hi" and "bye" level with me. But no matter, I am still allowed to think how lovely she looks in her silky white dress. I can still imagine the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs and her face shines when she is happy… right?

First class and fancy free

She's high society

She's got the best of everything

What could a guy like me ever really offer

She's perfect as she can be

Why should I even bother

Everyone who is anyone is all around her. But I, of course, am not a part of that society of money and jewels. I would not like to be, but sometimes I wish I was. Just so I could have a chance to talk to her. Suddenly, I hear the first of the fireworks go off. Of course Mr. Satan would only have the best kind of sparklers for his annual New Years Eve party…

Cause she's so high

High above me

She's so lovely

She's so high

Like Cleopatra, Joan of arc or Aphrodite

She's so high

High above me

I look up into the sky, and something catches my eye. At first, I think it's just an extra addition to the light show, but looking closely, I see it's a shooting star. Closing my eyes, I name my greatest and deepest desire… her… Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement but pay it no heed. I think how foolish I am to even think anything to do with her is even possible. I look towards her direction one last time and feel my heart freeze and the world stop…

She comes to speak to me

I freeze immediately

Cause what she says sounds so unreal

But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen

I know where I belong and nothing's gonna happen

She was walking here. She actually got off her seat, stood on her expensive heels, and started walking toward me. I see her dress twirl with every step she takes, but I do not register it. Is this real or is it just a cruel dream played on me by my imagination? Her face is lit by the brightest of smiles, and her eyes are twinkling with joy. The countdown is beginning and everyone is looking for a partner to kiss for the New Year… Why is she coming here? What should I say?

'cos she's so high

High above me

She's so lovely

She's so high

Like Cleopatra, Joan of arc or Aphrodite

'cos she's so high

High above me

There are only seconds left, but I do not care. She reaches me, puts her hand on my shoulder, and kisses me. For what seemed like eternity, my eyes are wide open and staring ahead dumbfounded. 'No, it's just a dream!' I repeat to myself. I pinch my hand lightly and hurts. Even my greatest fantasies don't compare to this. I close my eyes and pull her closer. Finally, when everyone break apart and start congratulating one another, she leans into my ear and whispers to me the most amazing words I have ever heard. The words that would change my life forever, and make me the happiest man alive.

"Happy New Year, Gohan."

And indeed it was…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OK, this is the first G/V fic I ever wrote! Yeah, I know it's cheesy and ultra-fluffy, but hey, I was just listening to this song one day and I had the urge to write something for it. So I sat down and wrote this fic! Also, I know I sent it in late, but it wasn't my fault O I was going to upload it a few days before New Years since I would be on vacation on New Years Eve and that was the closest time I could get to the date. But, gave me problems and it didn't allow me to upload it! So now, after I returned from my vacation, I'm hoping to upload this without any problems even though it's pretty late / Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

Thelovebugy


End file.
